Ryunosuke Ikenami
is of the Shinkengers. He is a very devoted young man who dreamed of becoming a kabuki actor instead of a vassal for the Shiba House like his ancestors before him. Biography Shinkenger Though a loner, he is completely dedicated to his role as Takeru's vassal even scheduling out his day with intense training. Should he make a mistake in front of his lord, Ryunosuke will discipline himself severely; he once stood under a public fountain for doubting Takeru. Proving he had great knowledge of the Origami even before learning how to properly use them (including creating a combination prior to learning the proper formation of Shinken-Oh from Takeru), Ryunosuke became the engineer behind many of the Samurai Combinations, figuring out how to combine the Origami into Tenkuu Shinken-oh and later into Samurai-Haoh. Out of all of the vassals, he is most at odds with Genta, who he once called a "wannabe" samurai. Out of all the vassals, Ryunosuke is probably the closest in terms of skill to Takeru, arguably equal to him sometimes. As such, Ryunosuke is typically the one to lead the other vassals in Takeru's absence. He also praises Chiaki well noting his ability to improvise in case pure skill isn't enough to win. This, combined with Ryunosuke's skill, allows both of them to work well in tandem. His swordsmanship skill is at least equal to Takeru's, to the point of delivering the final blow to kill Dokoku Chimatsuri's first life with the disk of Kaoru Shiba's Mojikara. Goseiger vs. Shinkenger To be added Gokaiger Legend War Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoushu, Ryunosuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Ryunosuke and his teammates received their keys allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Goseigers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] and as the and Super Sentai are attacked by a giant Warz Gill and Ackdos Gill.]] Ryunosuke, alongside his team (Shinken Gold and Princess Shinken Red were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Ironically, the Shinkengers were acquainted with the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, having encountered him before when he visited their world. During the final battle, he is seen slashing through Zangyack Commander Buramudo. Then he is seen clashing Apollo Geist, who seemed to be more of a challenge for Ryunosuke. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Shinkenger team was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, the Shinkengers appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Shinken Blue appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue: to be added :Ryunosuke Ikenami/Super Shinken Blue: to be added Super Shinken Blue (Dice-O).jpg|Super Shinken Blue as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Shinken Blue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Shinken Blue As , Ryunosuke is the and can use the Inromaru by itself to become . - Super Mode= Origami *Ryuu Origami *Kajiki Origami Arsenal * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone * Secret Disks * Super Shinkenmaru ** Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ** Secret Analysis Case Inromaru - Forest Animal= This form of Shinken Blue appeared in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns: Special Act when the Shinkengers became the "Forest Animal Sentai Shinkenger" within his own revolving lantern illusion. This Forest Animal Sentai Shinkenger was led by Shinken Blue instead of Shinken Red and possesses the Super Shinkenger jacket and the Inroumaru on the sword. This lasted until he remembered that he was not the leader of the Shinkenger and the end of his illusion. *The fact of Shinken Blue being the leader in the forest animal sentai bit is possibly a reference to the fact that his Ryuu Origami is a dragon, and dragons in Japanese culture are among the wisest and mightiest animals. }} Legend Sentai Devices : A card that initiates the transformation from Gosei Angel to Super Goseiger. Unlike the other Gosei Cards, the activation call for this card is "Super Tensou!". In Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, this card was used by Gosei Red to allow Shinken Blue to become a Super Shinkenger without using the Inromaru. - Ranger Key= The is Ryunosuke Ikenami's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Shinken Blue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Shinken Blue. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers to take down Action Commander Osogain's Zugormin. *As part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaigers' powers. The Shinken Blue key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Gokai Blue for his Five-Blade Style Blue Slash Final Wave attack, which was used once against Action Commander Zodomas. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with Shinken Blue being the second to go. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ryunosuke received his key and became Shinken Blue once more. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryunosuke Ikenami is portrayed by . As Shinken Blue, his suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *Ryunosuke is one of the few non-red warriors to deal the final blow to the main villain of a series, without using a team attack or team cannon. *He is the only male Shinkenger who has never used the Kyoryu Disk to become a Hyper Shinkenger. See also External links *Shinken Blue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Super Shinken Blue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Shinken Blue at the Dice-O Wiki **Super Shinken Blue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Shinkengers Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Samurai-themed Rangers